Weapons
There are many weapons on Earth and The Ark which are listed here. Primitive Melee 'Axes' Axes are common, and can serve as utilitarian tools. As weapons, they are generally relatively easy to use for the amount of damage they can cause. Bellamy's axe, that appears to either be homemade, or a re-purposed survival tool. Clarke used it to cut Murphy down before he would have died from hanging. 'Knives' Knives are useful tools, that despite their small size can still be effective as deadly bladed weapons. Charlotte used a knife made from scrap metal to kill Wells. Murphy has used his knife to threaten his victims. Primitive Ranged 'Spears' A spear was thrown by a Woods Clan member into Jasper's chest. By inspection the shaft appears to be made of wood while the blade appears to be discoloured iron or steel. 'Bow and Arrow' Used by Grounders, all bows seen have been short bows made of wood. Firearms 'M4a1' The 100 found some packed for long-term storage in an old military base. While the rifles still function well, much of the ammunition has gone bad. The 100 used M4a1 rifles to ward off Grounders attacking The Camp. 'Pistol' Bellamy was given a semi-automatic pistol by Commander Shumway to kill Chancellor Jaha. It ran out of ammunition after Wells shot the panther in "Pilot". The pistol seems to be a FN Five-SeveN with a tactical light mounted on it. 'T97NSR' The bull-pup rifle known as the T97NSR is a pre-war Chinese assault rifle. It appears to be the main guard weapon used in the Ark, it is used frequently in Season 2, used by the Camp Jaha guards. It is unclear how the survivors of the Ark acquired them, but since it is Chinese, it is possible it was part of a payload of supplies sent to the Shenzhen before the creation of the Ark. 'CAA Tactical Roni' This gun is used by Finn from "Many Happy Returns" to "Spacewalker". It was given to him by Bellamy at the end of "Many Happy Returns". Small Explosive/Chemical 'Bombs' Raven can make bombs using hydrazine and gunpowder and they are powerful enough to destroy structures as well as anyone nearby. 'Land Mines' Raven is also able to make landmines. 'Grenades' Raven has been able to make explosive fragmentation grenades from available raw materials. 'Knock-Out Gass Cans' The Mountain Men have grenades containing a knock-out gas. Knock-out gas is a strong general anaesthetic. 'Flashbangs' Used by Mountain Men as a form of crowd control. 'Flares' Flares used by the Delinquents to signal The Ark, burned down a Grounder village and started the Delinquent-Grounder war. 'Gunpowder' The last of the loose gunpowder used in the bridge bomb was taken from old bullets, Jasper made more using his chemistry knowledge. 'Hydrazine' Highly unstable in its non solid form. Appears dark pink in colour. The Delinquents scavanaged some from the crashed exodus ship, then later used a supply under the original dropship. Large Explosive/Chemical 'Acid Fog' See Also: Acid Fog Acid Fog or The Veil was a poisonous gas created by the Mountain Men. The Grounders had a warning system where they blow a horn to alert others of the fog. Bellamy Blake destroyed the Acid Fog machine so it is assumed to no longer be a threat. 'Guided Missile' From Mount Weather to Tondc. 'Nuclear Missile' From The Ark to the Dead Zone by Jaha, then to the City of Light by A.L.I.E. Biological 'Poison' Used on knives/arrows/spears. The toxin is natural and derived from plant life similar to manchineel tree sap. The antidote comes from the beetles that feed on the river moss. 'Haemorrhagic Fever' A virus used by the Grounders on the Delinquents to "soften the battlefield" prior to engaging with footmen for hand-to-hand combat. The Grounders infected Murphy with Viral Haemorrhagic Fever and let him escape their prison camp. Murphy returned to The Camp and infected the Delinquents, causing at least three known deaths. Electrical 'Ark Guard Baton' Also known as a shock baton or a stun stick. As an electrically powered stun baton, it is essentially a high-tech club that can also deliver a shock at stun or lethal levels. It was initially used as a weapon by the Ark Guard to control the Ark residents. Once the Sky People arrived on Earth, under the Exodus Charter, the stun stick was then also used as punishment in the form of shock lashes. 'Tone Generators' A weapon used by Mount Weather Guard to disarm Reapers during harvesting. Category:The 100 Category:Delinquents Category:Sky People Category:Grounders Category:Mountain Men Category:The Ark Category:Earth Category:Other